Legate Rikke (Skyrim)
|Base ID = }} Legate Rikke is the Chief Lieutenant of the Imperial Legion under General Tullius. Rikke is a Nord, and believes strongly that Skyrim should be part of the Empire. Religious views Rikke is guarded about her religious views. When asked, she brushes off the question. However, there are several hints that she worships Talos. If the Dragonborn sides with the Imperial Legion during the Civil War, she says, "Talos guide you," revealing her religious beliefs despite being part of the Legion. She also whispers "Talos be with you" to Ulfric Stormcloak after he is killed, only for General Tullius to react with alarm. Additionally, if the Dragonborn sides with the Stormcloaks, Rikke exclaims "For Talos!" during the battle with her. And in the final scene of Battle for Solitude, where the Dragonborn, along with Galmar Stone-Fist and Ulfric Stormcloak, kills both Tullius and Rikke, she will say before fighting "Talos preserve us." Interactions When asked about what she thinks of the Thalmor, she will also brush off the question, hinting that she does not respect or like them. Civil War Imperials If the Dragonborn sides with the Imperial Legion, Rikke acts as their commanding officer in the field, and assigns the Dragonborn to recapture several of the major holds. She, along with General Tullius, is present at the Imperial attack on Windhelm, and assists the Dragonborn in the final battle with Ulfric Stormcloak and Galmar Stone-Fist. She is also present with Imperial Soldiers during the search for the Jagged Crown and will lead the charge during the quest "Battle for Whiterun" for the Imperials. She also attends the meeting at High Hrothgar when a truce becomes necessary so that the Dragonborn can capture Odahviing. Stormcloaks If the Dragonborn sides with the Stormcloaks, Rikke is killed while defending Tullius during the Civil War. Later, she can be encountered in Sovngarde, where she laments that the Legion wished to protect Skyrim, but only succeeded in killing men and women from both sides who are now being devoured by Alduin. She also laments that this has made her unable to find the way to Shor's Hall. Her coffin can also be found in the Solitude Catacombs, along with General Tullius'. Dialogue Conversations Quest-related dialogue Quotes Gallery Rikke Civil War.png|A helmetless Rikke refuses to submit to Ulfric. Rikke leaning over the map.jpg|Legate Rikke leans over a table Rikke viewing an imperialwar map.jpg|Legate Rikke viewing a map Trivia *Rikke's relationship to Tullius is comparable to that of a Housecarl. *Legate Rikke is voiced by Claudia Christian, who also voices Aela the Huntress, as well as another Imperial Legate, Brina Merilis of Dawnstar. *During the quest Dragonslayer, Legate Rikke may assist the Dragonborn with fighting Alduin if she happens to wander close to the site of the battle. Note that this can happen only if Dragonborn has joined the Stormcloaks, and finished with the Civil War questline. *While all Imperial soldiers come equipped with an Imperial Sword and Imperial Shield, Legate Rikke uses a Steel Sword and Steel Shield of her own. *Rikke's hair will change to a ponytail during the Battle for Whiterun. *After the Battle for Windhelm, she will sometimes state "Ulfric... what have you done my old friend," indicating that at one point she and Ulfric were friends. They could have served together during the Great War, when Ulfric was a part of the Legion. This is strengthened during the Battle of Solitude when it is stated that she and Ulfric fought in the great war together. *After the imperials capture Windhelm, Rikke can be asked about if there will be peace. She will state "''There are those who still call themselves Stormcloaks, who continue to fight us, and bring misery to the people... but they are few in number. The ordinary citizen will be happy to get back to life as normal, to have their families return home. And they should enjoy it while they can... I suspect all of Tamriel will again be called to arms in the not too distant future.", ''what also shows she suspects a second war against the Aldmeri Dominion is near. Appearances * * de:Legat Rikke (Skyrim) es:Legada Rikke ru:Легат Рикке pl:Rikke Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Imperial Legion Members Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers